Sonne le clairon, Lieutenant !
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Zechs avant qu'il ne se décide à faire exploser son Gundam dans l'épave du Libra pour sauver la Terre. Pas douée pour le résumé, venez plutôt lire


Titre : Sonne le clairon, Lieutenant ! (Gundam Wing)

Genre : Songfic

Chanson : Sonne le clairon (Bryan Adams Musique de Spirit l'Etalon des Plaines)

Perso : Un perso qu'on a du mal à cerner, mais que j'adore : Zechs

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, lui non plus n'est pas à moi T__T

Note : L'épave du Libra, jusqu'alors commandé par le Lotus Blanc et Milliardo Peacecraft, fonce vers la Terre risquant de détruire celle-ci. Une seule solution, détruire le Libra. Mais seule une armure mobile, de type Gundam, explosant de l'intérieur, aurai une chance d'empêcher la catastrophe en détruisant le vaisseau.

Justement, dans le vaisseau, deux hommes s'affrontent. Alors qu'Heero s'apprête à déclencher l'autodestruction du Wing, Zechs l'en empêche et décide de se sacrifier avec l'Epyon.

POV de Zechs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qu'ai-je fais de ma vie ? Aucune idée. Pas grand-chose en tout cas ! Pendant des années je me suis voilé la face, me cachant derrière un masque et un patronyme pour fuir la réalité de mon existence.

J'ai fais souffrir des gens, j'ai déclenché des guerres, j'ai refusé d'admettre la vérité même quand elle était évidente.

Mais maintenant c'est fini. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Les gens ne garderont de moi que deux souvenirs :

celui de Zechs Merquise, l'âme damnée de Treize Kushrenada, l'impitoyable lieutenant d'Oz

et celui de Milliardo Peacecraft, commandant du Libra et chef du Lotus Blanc qui a envenimé les conflits.

Autant dire, rien de glorieux à toux ça.

_Sonne le Clairon_

_Pour__ moi, s'il te plaît..._

_Au fil des saisons,_

_N'oublie jamais comment j'étais._

Que vais-je faire de ma vie ? Rien ! Il n'y a plus d'avenir pour moi. Contrairement à Heero, qui voulait se sacrifier, je n'espère plus rien de l'humanité et personne ne n'attend, personne ne pleurera mon départ.

Suis-je égoïste ? Sans doute. Après tout, je sais que Noin m'aime. Cela se lit dans ses yeux, ses gestes. Pourtant, j'ai faillit la tuer. Je ne pourrais pas continuer à la regarder, à l'aimer, car je l'aime aussi, tout en sachant qu'elle a faillit mourir par ma faute. Elle m'oubliera, comme les autres. Elle refera sa vie avec un autre, qui lui, saura l'aimer comme je n'ai jamais su le faire. En tout cas, je l'espère sincèrement. Pour elle.

De toutes façons, j'en ai assez de lutter. Je suis fatigué, ma vie n'est qu'un échec. Je ne suis plus Zechs Merquise, je ne suis plus Milliardo Peacecraft, je ne suis qu'un mort en sursis.

Un futur habitant à temps plein de l'Enfer.

_Pour moi c'est la fin,_

_Je suis fatigué..._

_Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé._

Qui suis-je ? Où vais-je ? Pourquoi ? Comment ai-je put en arriver là ? A un tel niveau de haine ? Car c'est ma haine qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. C'est ma haine pour l'humanité qui m'a poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait.

J'étais né pour la paix, fils d'un grand dirigeant, héritier d'une lignée de pacifiste, promis à diriger le pays qui montrerait l'exemple à toute la nation humaine.

Je suis devenu soldat, lieutenant à l'âme noire et au cœur sec, assassin de milliers de civils et innocents. Mes décisions ont déclenchées des guerres dans de nombreux pays, recouvrant mes mains de sang, asséchant mon cœur, me privant de mes sentiments, de ma raison.

Maintenant, vient l'heure de mon jugement. Devant le tribunal de mes victimes, face à la liste de mes crimes, je n'aurai aucune excuse, aucune défense.

J'attends la mort, qu'elle m'emmène et me livre à mes juges. J'attends la mort car je sais que je vais mourir. Je vais mourir pour sauver la Terre, pour empêcher la catastrophe que j'ai moi-même déclenchée.

Mais ça ne sauvera pas mon âme.

_Rien qu'un soldat qui a livré son ultime combat,_

_Jusqu'au dernier soupir_

_Emmène-moi..._

_Laisse-moi mourir ...._

J'entends Noin me supplier de ne pas faire ça. C'est trop tard, ma décision est prise et je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je ne suis jamais revenu sur un de mes ordres, je n'ai jamais hésité et je n'ai jamais eu mauvaise conscience en ordonnant des massacres. Et aujourd'hui encore, je ne reviendrai pas sur mes ordres, ni n'aurai mauvaise conscience. Je sais, je vais la laisser seule, et sans doute désespérée, mais je sais qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien.

Pour moi c'est trop tard. J'entends les trompettes célestes. On vient me chercher.

Je ne reviendrai pas sur mon passé. Ça n'a plus aucune importance, ça ne me mènera nulle part de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

_Sonne le clairon,_

_Dis-leur que je pars,_

_Mais les chemins d'antan,_

_Ne mènent plus nulle part._

Le Wing a quitté l'épave. Heero m'a obéi, acceptant que je me sacrifie à sa place. Je suis seul, dans le noir. J'ai coupé les moteurs de l'Epyon et j'attends.

Je sens mes mains qui tremblent. Aurais-je peur ? Oui ! J'ai toujours eu peur du noir, peur d'être seul et de me perdre. Me perdre dans les méandres noirs de mon âme, de ma face obscure. Je sais que, si j'abandonne maintenant, je ne reverrai jamais la lumière du jour.

Tel est mon destin.

_Et sans lumière,_

_J'ai peur de tomber_

_Au cœur de la nuit,_

_D'abandonner la vie, de m'en aller..._

J'abandonne. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là, ce que je veux faire. Vais-je vraiment sacrifier ma vie pour les autres ? Est-ce vraiment moi ? Ça serai bien la première fois que je n'agis pas de manière égoïste, en ne pensant qu'à moi.

J'ai envie de tout laisser tomber, d'abandonner et d'aller jusqu'au bout de mes convictions, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je voulais que la Terre soit détruite, qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'ai qu'a attendre que le vaisseau s'y écrase.

Pourtant, quelque chose m'en empêche. Un souvenir, encore vague et flou mais bien présent. J'entends la voix de mon père me souffler que je suis né pour la paix, que c'est dans mes gènes, que je ne peux pas lutter contre ça. Je dois tout faire pour empêcher ce massacre.

C'est ça mon vrai destin.

_Mais loin là-bas,_

_Quelque part dans le ciel,_

_Une voie m'appelle :_

_" N'oublie pas qui tu es ! "_

Je ne dois pas abandonner. Il reste de l'espoir. Le mien, faible mais quand même présent, mais surtout celui de tout ceux qui comptent sur moi pour les sauver. Je dois trouver la force et le courage de ne pas les décevoir. Je dois me relever, comme je l'ai toujours fait et aller jusqu'au bout, aller de l'avant sans jamais regarder en arrière. Mon père m'appelle et m'encourage à aller jusqu'au bout. Je ne dois pas le décevoir, lui moins que quiconque. Il a placé tout ses espoirs en moi et je sais qu'au fond, tout au fond de moi, je n'ai jamais oublié ce pourquoi j'étais venu au monde.

Je suis né pour la paix !

_"Si tu perds espoir,_

_Ton courage va retomber,_

_Relève-toi ce soir,_

_N'oublie pas qui tu es !"_

Je reprends courage. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Des milliers de gens comptent sur moi et je ne peux pas les abandonner. Je tends ma main vers l'allumage des moteurs et redémarre l'Epyon. La lumière revient dans l'habitacle et j'observe les décombres autour de moi. Ma décision est cette fois irrévocable. Dans quelques secondes, je vais appuyer sur l'autodestruction de mon Gundam et mettre fin à cette guerre. Car une fois le Libra détruit, la guerre n'au plus lieu d'être et la paix pourra s'instaurer. Les gens seront enfin libres. Libres de vivre comme bon leur semble, sans menaces, sans conflits.

Et moi aussi je serai libre. Libéré de mes chaînes, de mon passé, de mes erreurs. Une fois jugé et envoyé la où je me dois d'aller, je pourrais sans faute prendre un nouveau départ.

_Oui, Lève-toi, soldat,_

_Il reste encore un combat,_

Avec conviction, mon poing enfonce l'autodestruction. J'ai enfin gagné. J'ai remporté ce combat contre moi-même.

Je suis libre !

_Et tu dois gagner,_

_Oui pour la liberté !_

_**Owari**_

Voilà voilà.

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ???


End file.
